I Don't Care
by Mistress Fang
Summary: One-shot. Another b'day fic for Shinobu-chan. Anti Sasu/Saku, deal with it. Ahem. Sakura and her friends go to a bar, she sings, somebody listens, and then follows her home, what happens after that? And it is Ita/Saku.


**Title: **I Don't Care

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, or the song I Don't Care by Apocalyptica.

**Summary:** Sakura is at the bar with her fave friends and she sings a certain song, not knowing that a certain man is watching from a corner.

******************************************************

Sakura, Ino, Temari, Hinata, and Tenten all filed inside a bar outside of Konoha, they were all giddy with the fact that they had actually gotten past the guards. Temari and her brothers were visiting Konoha at the time so naturally she was with them as well.

They found their seats and quickly ordered their drinks. Once they had them Sakura sat back and started sipping on her's, "So, girls, how have you been doing since last time we went out like this?" she asked, looking at them through lazy, half-lidded eyes.

Tenten giggled, she flashed her left hand and a very large diamond twinkled on top, the ones who were drinking spit their drinks out at seeing it. "Daaamn Tenten, where did you get that?" Ino asked, putting her drink down and wiping her shirt off with a napkin.

"Neji finally proposed, it was soo beautiful, we were at a lake with a single cherry blossom tree and the sunset was just happening. He surprised me so bad I am actually embarrassed to say that I fainted." Tenten replied, putting her hand back under the table.

The others giggled at the mention of Tenten fainting. They didn't notice a dark haired stranger walk into the bar and sit at the table at the opposite end of the bar. Sakura sighed as she listened to the other girls as they told their stories, Hinata finally bucked up the courage to ask Naruto out, Ino and, amazingly, Choji were going out, and, last but not least, was Temari, who had claimed Shikamaru. Amazing to say the least was the fact that he actually asked her out to begin with.

She looked up and saw a sign that said it was karaoke night; she smirked through her fourth drink. She looked up, "Hey, I'm going to participate in that karaoke thing." She said, standing from the table and letting her chair drag across the floor and create a grind noise that was heard a little bit above the pumping music the bar was playing right then.

The other girls checked how many drinks Sakura had, "Well, she's still sober at least." Ino stated, looking back at Sakura, who was talking to the bartender. The others nodded and watched, as did half of the other bar occupants.

The dark haired male included.

Sakura climbed onto the bar top and grabbed the mike that the bartender was giving her. Ino burst into giggles at the look on the bartenders face as he stared up into Sakura's skirt. Sakura moved and he couldn't help the disappointed look cross over it, but he dutifully went over to the player that was next to the sake bottles and put in the right tape.

He got the right track and pushed play.

*Back-ground music*

Sakura closed her eyes, took a deep breath and switched the mike on.

_I try to make it through my life,_

_In my way,_

_There's you…_

She opened her eyes so that they were half-mast, alluring her look in the half glowing lights the bar had.

_I try to make it through these lies,_

_That's all I do,_

_Just don't deny it,_

_Just don't deny it,_

_And deal with,_

_Yeah deal with it_

She opened her eyes, cocked her head, and her emerald green eyes were thrown in relief. The bar muttered, they had never seen eyes glow like that in that kind of light.

_You try to break me,_

_You wanna break me,_

_Bit by bit, that's just part of it…_

Sakura moved over to a corner of the bar and sat down, she was immediately surrounded by men. The girls shared a knowing look. Sakura suddenly leapt up, startling the guys around but she didn't seem to care, she looked furious.

_If you are dead or still alive,_

_I don't care!_

_I don't care!_

It sounded like she growled, Ino smirked, "She practiced for this." She said knowingly, the others nodded as well, "Really, how could you tell?" Tenten asked sarcastically.

_And all the things you left behind,_

_I don't care!_

_I don't care!_

She latched her gaze on several men, finally fixing it on the dark haired man, his eyes were pools of black, he looked slightly familiar but she wasn't sure from where.

_I try to make you see my side,_

_Always try to stand in line,_

_But your eyes see right through,_

_That's all they do_

She kept her gaze locked with that particular man's, she didn't know why, but, he had a call about him. Ino noticed her staring at someone; she looked at where her gaze was headed and saw a dark man in the shadows, 'Oooh, niiiice choice Sakura-chan!' she mentally gave Sakura a thumbs up.

_I'm getting tired of this shit,_

_I've got no room when it's like this,_

_But you want me_

_ Just deal with it_

Sakura finally looked away, she looked at the rest of the bar, they were cheering her on, as were her teammates and friends. She smiled at them all.

_So! If you are dead or still alive,_

_I don't care!_

_I don't care!_

She added a sweep of her arm to emphasize the 'I don't care' parts. The crowd liked it and Ino counted how many were actually paying attention to their wallets.

_And all the things you left behind!_

_I don't care!_

_I don't care!_

*Background music turns up in volume*

Sakura took a minute to rest her voice box as the music took a solo route for a while. But soon she was holding her mike back to her mouth.

_Nothing you care about!_

_Nothing you care about!_

_You won't be there for me!_

Ino saw a tear run down Sakura's cheek, just one tear, but it said a lot, how much she missed him, how much she hated him, how much…… she loved his brother.

_You won't be there for meeeeeeee!!!!!!_

Sakura had finally gotten over him, over Sasuke, and it hurt her for a while. But when Itachi came back to the village and plead for an audience with the Godaime, Sakura was there, she was the one to escort him to the tower. Somehow, someway, a bond had formed over that little journey, Itachi had come out clean. And Sakura had to stay with him for a couple of months to ensure his loyalty.

_If you are dead or still alive,_

_I don't care!_

_I don't care!_

Ino knew, the first month that Sakura had stayed with Itachi, that something had happened, and, maybe it was for the better. None of the others had seen it back then, maybe the Godaime had set it up in her conniving little mind of hers, had seen the bond that had formed. And used it.

_And all the things you left behind,_

_I don't care!_

_I don't care!_

The month that Sakura's viewing mission, to make sure he was trustworthy, had passed, she had put in a request to stay with him. When asked why, all they received was a small smile, and, a little reason, "He's not so cold, once you know him."

_If you are dead or still alive,_

_I don't care!_

_I don't care!_

Apparently nobody was ever going to know him that well; Sakura had healed his eyes as well. That might have been the reason he was, in privet and rarely on the streets, nice to her.

_And all the things you left behind,_

_I don't care!_

_I don't care!_

_*_whispered*

_At all………_

Her song ended, Sakura climbed off the bar, with the help of Tenten, who had magically appeared by her side, she handed the mike back to the bartender and made her way to the table with her friend. Sakura looked fragile now, next to her ferocity of before. She came to sit next to Ino and Tenten herself, "Hey, guys, do you wanna leave?" she asked, quietly. They looked at each other and nodded before standing up with her and pushing their chairs back under the table.

When they left the dark haired man got up and left also, he hid his chakra and stealthily tracked the girls back to the Leaf village. His old home.

They got into the village easily enough; they then split up and headed different ways, except for Ino and Sakura. Ino walked most of the way to her house with Sakura, but when they came up to her house she waved good-bye to Sakura and then entered. She didn't notice the dark shadow that flitted across the ground as she shut the door.

To the stalker's surprise Sakura didn't turn down the road that would take her to her old house, she just kept walking. He tracked her until she came to stand in front of the newly painted and repaired Uchiha gates. He smirked, thinking she was going to see his old home.

He was partially right.

Sakura opened the gate and walked inside, taking care to shut it again when she was in. The man leapt on top of the gates, he saw that almost half of the Uchiha buildings were repaired and repainted now; the village had finally taken action in rebuilding the place.

He leapt from rooftop to rooftop, employing his best tracking skills and silence skills to not get caught. He saw her come to stand in front of his old home, now refurbished and painted like the rest of them, and sigh before just opening the door and walking in. It was then that the intruder noticed that there were several lights on in the house, he counted, the master bedroom, the living room, and the kitchen.

He snarled slightly, 'How dare someone move into my old home! Who did anyway?' he landed on the ground after having jumped from the rooftop and crept across the lawn to peek into the kitchen window. He saw Sakura bend to retrieve a banana from the fridge, she rubbed her abdomen tenderly, motherlingly (I don't even know if that's a word), he activated his Sharingan and saw a small smudge of a chakra signature.

Sasuke deactivated his Kekkei Genkai and gritted his teeth, 'She was supposed to be mine!' he thought furiously, now hearing footsteps coming down the hallway. He ducked out of sight and listened intently as the refrigerator door shut and someone leaned against it.

Sakura, "I know, we came back early, I promise I only drank four small cups of sake, and I kept the alcohol well away from the baby, dispersed before it could even get there." She was saying. There was silence, "I saw something though, someone. He looked like, well, he looked like Sasuke. What are we going to do if he comes here Ita-kun?" she asked.

Sasuke noted with dissatisfaction that she left the kun out of his name. But then, she said the first part of someone else's name, he seethed, 'Wait, it couldn't be him, no way he would come back _here_ and be allowed pardon. Sakura especially wouldn't go to him, he wouldn't notice her, she's too _weak_.' He thought, he heard a mutter and then he felt it was safe to look, he moved so that he could peek without them seeing the top of his head first.

He saw who was standing beside Sakura; hand on her shoulder, as she munched on a banana. The man's other hand was on her abdomen, tenderly, not intending to kill or maim or do any harm. Sakura was actually gazing into the guy's eyes without fear!

_Itachi_

He nearly snarled and almost gave his position away. Sasuke slowly reached for his kunai pouch, intent on wiping out his brother once and for all, 'How did he even get in the village and not be killed on sight?!!?' he thought, trying not to make a sound as he put his hand in the pouch.

Sasuke heard a faint clink and stiffened eyes wide as they searched around for any response on his brother's face that would give his position away, nothing. Sasuke inaudibly breathed a sigh of relief and pulled a kunai from the pouch.

He was crouched, ready to spring through the window and end his brothers life when he felt cold steel against his neck, "Doing something little brother?" a smooth voice whispered in his ear, 'NO!! No, no, nooo! This is not happening!' his mind screamed as he went completely still.

A shadow, "What did you catch Ita-kun?" Sakura asked, her shadow blocking the intruder's face from being recognized, "Just a little boy." Itachi said calmly, "Want to help me escort him in?" he asked politely. Sakura rolled her shoulders and hopped out the window, "I guess, but you know how Tsunade says I should keep it easy." She said, grabbing one of Sasuke's arms and applying some of her super strength. Not enough to break, just enough to let Sasuke know that she was now a force to be reckoned with.

Sasuke looked to both sides, 'How could this happen? I trained for this for three years! HOW!?!' Itachi grabbed his other arm and they started escorting Sasuke to the Hokage's tower, which wasn't as far away as expected.

Sasuke tried the one card in his book that had always worked with the kunoichi and village girls, "Sakura, you don't want to do this. Come on, you love me." He said, silkily, Sakura stopped, she turned her eyes to him, she smirked, "I don't care." She said, before she started walking again.

Itachi looked at her over his brother's head, he was proud, and a little relieved, what if she had still loved Sasuke? Sasuke lost it; he struggled all the rest of the way to the Godaime, in the Hokage's Tower, where she usually resided.

They got there after small stops in which on the last one Sakura finally broke Sasuke's legs so he couldn't struggle so much anymore, they made good time then. Sakura sent Shizune in, Shizune having seen Sasuke didn't need to be told twice, and soon both she and Itachi were standing on both sides of Sasuke while Tsunade sat at her desk, looking as sober as she could, with her fingers laced together.

Tsunade glanced down and saw Sasuke's horribly mangled legs; she smirked and then looked back up, "Uchiha Sasuke, why have you come back to the village?"

****** A couple of hours later ********************

Tsunade nodded as she came out of the room with the elders, they had been awakened none too kindly by some Jounin earlier, She made her way to her desk and sat down behind it, "Uchiha Sasuke," she started, her eyes opening, she had closed them as she was sitting down, "you are sentenced to spend your days in the maximum security prison. You can receive visitors, you may have a parole, if you're a good boy that is." She smiled at his fuming face, she shifted her gaze to Sakura and Itachi, the new heads to the Uchiha clan, "And. You owe Sakura an apology." She finished.

Itachi sent Sakura a glance and saw that she was almost asleep on her feet, he cleared his throat, Tsunade looked at him, as did every other person in the room. "Hokage-sama," he said, looking at her and then at Sakura, "I think the apology can wait until Sakura is feeling well again." He stated, nodding slightly at Sakura, who had her eyes closed.

Tsunade nodded and dismissed both of them, "Get her to bed Itachi-san, she's had a long day." She said, watching them leave and then turning back to see Sasuke doing the same, only, he was glaring at Itachi's back. She redirected his attention, "Anything you want to say before I fully hand out your punishment…"

********** Back at the Uchiha Estate ******************

Sakura yawned tiredly as Itachi undressed her and then redressed her in a pair of black shorts and a white tee shirt. She smiled lazily at him as he put her to bed, he looked serious though, she frowned slightly but let him ask on his own, "Sakura, do you truly care for Sasuke in a romantic way?" he asked quietly. He was dressing in his own bed clothes, Sakura understood now.

She waited until he came to bed and lay down beside her; she then pulled him into a deep kiss, when she let him go she took a breath, "I don't care." And then fell asleep.

************************

Sasuke Uchiha was charged with attempted murder, yelling at the Hokage, defecting from his village and becoming traitor, and then sentenced to life in maximum security with chakra binds all over his cell. He was given the chance of parole, but it was very slim, overall, he wasn't going to be seen in the village anytime soon.

He was allowed visitors, but, the only person to visit was Naruto, Sakura went once, but he started immediately glaring at her seven month pregnant belly and she decided not to visit again.

******************************************************

Sadly, this is another one-shot, for you guys. I have to get back to work on Sonora now. Review please!!

-Narutofang91


End file.
